Maid for Service: Bleach Style
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: I worked for a Spa & other services business as well as the Fifth Division. However, I didn't know that my future captain knew about my job...and I was terrified of the consequences.


Maid for Service: Bleach Style

"Hi! Thank you for calling "Seireitei Spa and Services" where you can get everything you need to feel good! This is Hinamori Momo speaking! How can I help you?" I could hear Hinamori down the hall.

Working at SSS was a summer job I had taken up with a few friends of mine. Working for the Fifth Division wasn't bringing in enough money (since we were saving up for an academy trip at the end of the summer) so, we searched for extra income. After the trip, I was going to transfer to Third Division to become Ichimaru-taichou's lieutenant (after a brief stay with the Fourth). Being lieutenant paid much more than being an unseated officer so, hopefully, I won't have to keep working at SSS. Which brings me back to the business…

Seireitei Spa and Services wasn't as nice as it sounded. It was great for the customers but many of the employees hated it. Captains, seated officers and people of nobility would often come in for a massage or a mud bath or something of that sort. They would also call in for repairman or maids or even babysitters. However, they would also call in for other things. Things slightly more…erogenous.

If you were cute or attractive, you were asked for more often. It was rare that we were asked to go farther than a lap dance or "personal" massages but it did happen. The customer had to pay a lot more. I never had to go farther than a lap dance which was fine with me. Normally I wouldn't humiliate myself but in order to go on the trip, I had to. I know you're probably thinking, "Just don't go on the trip." Well, I have to. If I don't, I won't meet the necessary requirements to become a lieutenant and if I can't become lieutenant…I'll be crushed. If I could, I would sell my soul to be Ichimaru-taichou's lieutenant. Ever since that day when he and Aizen-taichou saved us, I've been irrevocably in lo-

"Earth to Kira! Kira Izuru!" Hinamori's voice cut through my thoughts as I stopped just before crashing into her and Abarai.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Is something wrong?" I asked, trying not to look too much like an idiot.

"Ya been daydreamin' again?" Renji asked in his distinct Rukongai accent. Sometimes I would swear he was thug.

"I-I suppose so…anyway, what's up?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, a customer paid for an in-home massage just now for around eight tonight and he requested you," Hinamori answered with a small smile. I sighed in slight agitation.

"Momo, you know my shift ends at five," I countered softly. There was no point in getting an attitude. Patience is a virtue, right?

"Yeah, I know but he paid a lot of money and said he wouldn't have anyone but you," she responded with a slight whine.

"Did you think to ask me before agreeing to send me?" I asked, still calm. I suppose I had a high tolerance for inconvenience.

"I did but Matsumoto-fukutaichou said you to go," the small girl pouted and I sighed again. Leave it to the busty blonde bossa nova to make the decisions.

"Alright, fine. Is there anything special I need to take with me?" I mumbled the question, hoping to hear "no".

"Actually, Izuru ole buddy, there is somethin' and trust me, yer gonna hate it," Renji laughed and clapped a hand on my shoulder. All I could do was groan.

Eight o' clock was swiftly approaching and I was walking as fast as my legs would carry me. I was wrapped up tight in a trench coat and only my fishnet stockings and black heels were visible. My bangs covered one of my eyes, making me seem more feminine, I suppose. My hips swayed as I walked because of the damned shoes and my feet were killing me.

Thankfully, I arrived at my destination before any of the people around me realized I was a man. The house before me was a very traditional style and I smiled at the thought of taking the heels off. I walked slowly up the stairs and knocked on the door. After being to enter, I opened the door and stepped inside where I was instructed not to remove my shoes. Damn it all.

"Please, Kira-san, we can set up in my bedroom," a familiar voiced cooed but I couldn't place my finger on a name.

"Yes sir," I answered dutifully and followed a figure up the wooden stairs and into a bedroom.

The bed was all white with no color to it all. It, along with the rest of the dim room, was illuminated solely by soft candlelight. Biwa music played softly in the background, creating a sort of romantic ambiance. I didn't think the customer had paid for anything other than the massage, time and my outfit. I guess he just liked romantic settings. The figure was standing in the corner, his face hidden by shadows.

"I never thought I would see you in this room," the client chuckled.

"Ah, well, money can get you many things," I replied coolly, despite my nervousness.

"Heh yes, very true. Ah, where are my manners? Please make yourself at home. Shall I take your coat?" the voice was mischievous and strange…and familiar.

"Y-Yes, um, yes," I corrected my nervous stutter and slowly slid out of the coat. The client chuckled at my outfit and I shuddered.

The top of my maid dress was tight and hugged my body. It zipped up in the back and the low v in the front would have revealed almost my entire breasts, if I had any. There was an apron in the front that was tied in the back. The fluffy skirt was barely longer than the apron. The black and white outfit was beyond embarrassing, especially so since the skirt just barely covered my posterior end. The lace underwear and garter belt didn't help the matter. Nervously, I tugged at the bottom of the dress.

"Hmm, you look stunning. However, I never thought you would do something like this. You must be saving up for something that's very important to you," the client stepped forward and took the coat from me, his face still hidden. He tossed the material aside and folded his hands into the sleeves of his yukata.

"Yes sir, I am," I answered honestly.

"Oh? And what are you saving up for?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Academy students are going on a training retreat and we have to pay our own way. If I don't go, I won't have the qualifications to become a lieutenant. And if I can't become a lieutenant, then I can't be near…someone important to me…Ah! I'm sorry for rambling!" I quickly added to the end of my explanation and bowed.

"You want to be near me that badly, my little Izuru?" the familiar voice asked and I froze, standing now.

"I-I-Ichimaru-taichou?" I stammered, my heart pounding against my chest.

"Yes, my little Izuru," the voice answered and the client stepped into the light.

There before me stood the smiling Ichimaru Gin. He moved closer to me, the light illuminating his snow white skin. His silver hair shone and his smile was wicked. Despite the desire to flee, I could do nothing but stand rigid and let my face burn with embarrassment.

"I-I am sorry you had to s-see me like this," I stammered, shifting uncomfortably as he approached.

"Ah but I requested this for you. I wanted a private massage from you in a very skimpy and sexy maid outfit. Is that so wrong?" the captain asked, running a long finger down my cheek.

"N-No but…h-how did you know that I worked at the spa?" I stuttered again, internally berating myself for doing so.

"I knew you had a second job. I had seen you in your company uniform but always from afar so, I asked around. Thankfully, Ukitake-taichou visits there frequently for health baths," he explained, tilting my chin to look up at him.

"O-Oh, well, that's nice to know…um, maybe we should g-get started," I suggested and his smile widened.

"Of course," he chuckled and dropped the lightweight yukata he had been wearing.

The now naked Ichimaru Gin sauntered over to his bed and lay down on his lean stomach. I clicked my way over to him and placed a towel over his round and very firm butt. He folded his arms under his head and shut his eyes. I moved to the side and started massaging his shoulders.

"Y-You're very tense, Ichimaru-taichou. You must have had a stressful day at work," I commented softly, feeling his muscles barely starting to relax.

"Yes, it was. Say, Izuru, you could give a better massage from above rather than beside," the lithe captain suggested. Blushing, I slowly slid one leg over his thighs before settling and continuing the massage. I was shocked by the lack of formality he used.

"Sir, maybe you should take on less work," I offered, still blushing as I moved lower.

"Hmm, while that is a possibility, I won't. That way, I can call you in for personal massages anytime I like," he chuckled and I blushed brighter.

"You know…you could just ask me for a massage and you wouldn't have to pay," I offered. He turned his head to smile.

"And if I ask you to wear that maid outfit?" he asked, his eyebrow arching as he did so.

"Y-Yes, if that's what you want," I surrendered my dignity as I was massaging just above his rump.

"Mmm, and if I asked you for more than just a massage?" he asked and I stopped massaging him, my hands resting on his bum.

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered, although I had a pretty good idea. Suddenly, I was sitting up as Ichimaru-taichou rolled up over to pull me back down on his thighs. His erection stood proud at full attention.

"I think you know, Izuru, love," he answered and his hands rested on my thighs.

"If it's my body that you want, than it's my body you can have. I'll give you whatever you want," I responded, letting the hands that were resting on his chest wander to his cock. I let them rest on his inner thighs.

"So, you'll let me do whatever I want?" he asked, his eyebrow arching again.

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"And you'll do whatever I tell you to?" he asked another question.

"Yes," I answered just as quickly.

"Good. Now, suck my cock," he ordered and I froze.

"S-Sir?" I stammered.

"Are you going to disobey an order?" he asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"N-No, sir. I-I'm just…not quite s-sure I understand the order," I finished after a nervous pause.

"What part of "suck my cock" don't you understand?" he laughed and gave me a rather seductive smile.

"I was just making sure that's what you said," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed at my stupidity.

"Alright. Get to it," he ordered and I nodded.

Slowly, I slid down his legs and held myself above him on my elbows. I let my mouth hover above the tip, my hot breath teasing his head. Then my tongue made its way from the base of his leaking cock to the top. I then took the time to inch my way around the edge of his head before flicking my tongue out over the slit, lapping up his bittersweet precum. This received a hungry growl from Ichimaru-taichou.

"If you keep teasing me, I'm going to punish you and I promise I'll reduce you to nothing more than a quivering and aching mess. Now, suck," he growled and reached up to thread his fingers through my hair. His words made me shudder and want to tease him more. However, he was too eager and was starting to push my head.

When I opened my mouth, he pushed and the head pushed past my lips. I sucked gently, bobbing my head to go down farther. My teeth glided gently against the sensitive skin, sending shivers through Ichimaru-taichou's body. Still, as I started to move lower, the silver-haired beauty shoved my head all the way down without warning.

"What did I tell you about teasing?" he hissed through clenched teeth. All I could do was moan an inaudible reply. Soon I was gasping for air and he let me up.

"I-Ichimaru-taichou!" I gasped. His impressive length was too much…even if I didn't have a gag reflex.

"I gave you fair warning, Izuru. Still you chose to tease. Now it's time to suffer the consequences. Get your mouth back on my dick and make sure you have plenty of air this time!" he ordered and I whimpered.

Slowly, I pressed my lips to his head. When he tugged my hair, I opened my mouth. When he tugged again, I opened my mouth wider. When it was open all the way, he pushed my head all the way to the base of his prick. It wasn't long before I needed air and tears were in my eyes. When a few slipped down my cheeks, he released me and I gasped for air.

"Have you learned your lesson, Izuru, love?" he asked softly, tilting his head to the side. His reiatsu was dangerous and craved sex. That frightened me a bit.

"Y-Yes sir," I stammered, tears still falling. His seductive smile took on a more sadistic look.

"Hmm, I think you're lying. Are you lying to me, Izuru?" he asked and I blushed a bright red.

"Y-Yes sir. I-I lied," I answered, sitting on my knees. My erection was rather uncomfortable in the tight underwear despite the pleasure I got from being abused.

"And why would you do that?" he asked, sitting up. I grew nervous. Would he find me disgusting if I told him the truth?

"I…I want you to punish me. I-I like your forcefulness…I-I like being dominated," I answered slowly, staring at my hands.

"Good because I like to dominate and punish. Now, get up and take off your panties. Only your panties," he ordered and relief washed over me.

Still, I did as ordered and slid off the bed to stand. I undid the straps connecting my farter belt to my stockings. I then slid the lace panties down and off before kicking them aside. After they were out of the way, I reattached the straps and stood to await my next orders.

"Turn around and bend over," Ichimaru-taichou ordered and I did as I was told.

Without warning, a hand came down hard across my ass. I yelped and the hand came down again. I whimpered louder with each blow and a man followed shortly after. If my cheeks weren't red, then they were bruised. Still, despite the pain, I was feeling more pleasure than anything.

As I was losing myself in the pleasure, I was pulled out by an abrupt jerk on my dress. Next thing I knew, I was being thrown on the bed and my ankles were up by my head. Then my wrists were handcuffed and the chain between the cuffs was trapped on a hook above my head.

I gasped loudly when two of Ichimaru-taichou's long and slender fingers penetrated my virgin hole. A low whine escaped my throat as he started to move them while he had his forearm against my legs to keep my ankles next to my head. I yelped when a third finger was added roughly, tears starting to sting my eyes again.

"What's this? Izuru, why are you crying? Am I being too rough?" he asked softly, eyes staring deep into mine as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"N-No…" I whimpered, wishing I would adjust soon.

"Then…Izuru, love, are you a virgin?" he asked in a whisper.

"Y-Yes, taichou," I whimpered, sniffling a bit.

"I see. Would you like me to be gentler?" he asked, starting to remove his fingers.

"N-No! P-Please don't stop! I-I want you to b-be rough with m-me," I gasped and clenched my muscles around his fingers.

"Izuru…" he started as he moved his forearm but I cut him off, draping my legs over his shoulders.

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and I want you to be rough. Fuck me into the wall, through the bed and to the floor. I want you to talk dirty in that punk accent of yours. Please, taichou, do this for your pet?" I started in a lust filled demand and ended with a bat of my eyelashes.

"Nngh, how can I say no when ya say it like that? Yer a naughty one, ain't ya?" he asked, letting his thick and improper accent free. That accent always made my prick twitch. Gods I loved it.

"Mmm, hopefully you can't," I gasped. In response, he shoved his fingers deep within me before adding a fourth and scissoring.

"Shut up, 'zuru. Ya talk without my permission 'nd yer gonna get smacked like the bitch ya are. Got it?" he growled and brought a hand down across my ass, harder than before.

I yelped and nodded. When he had his fill of fingering, he positioned himself. He looked to me and when I nodded, he thrust into me with such a violent force, the headboard hit the wall. I was sure there was a dent but I didn't care. The moan wound up tangling with the scream in my throat and I ended up choking on it. Tears flowed freely and my fingers gripped the chain the bound my wrists.

"It's alright, 'zuru, love. Ya gotta work past the pain so ya can be a good slut fer yer new master. Ya don't wanna disappoint, do ya?" he asked, trying to talk dirty and console me at the same time.

"Th-This is n-nothing. G-Give it y-your best sh-shot," I choked out, determined to handle the wild beast that was Ichimaru Gin.

"Alrighty then," he grinned and almost evil grin and pulled back before slamming into me again. I practically screamed and then I yelped as his hand came across my ass again.

"I didin't say ya could speak, you filthy slut. Yer ass is mine and mine alone. Ya got that? I want ya to quit yer damn job and only do things fer me. Understand?" he growled as he slammed into me again. I nodded with a low whine, shaking from the drastic combination of pain and pleasure.

Ichimaru-taichou set to a fast and hard pace, steadily abusing my hole. When he found my prostate, I cried out and my back arched suddenly. I tossed my head back and moaned loudly while pulling against my bonds. Then Ichimaru-taichou set to abusing my prostate.

"Scream my name, 'zuru," he commanded harshly.

"Taichou!" I cried out and he slapped me hard across the ass.

"No, my name!" he hissed and tears fell from my eyes.

"Ichimaru-taichou!" I moaned loudly and he spanked me again, harder than he had all night.

"No!" he groaned and gave me another spank. My body was quivering with the need to cum.

"I-Ichimaru-taichou…I-I'm a-about to…" he cut me off and gripped the base of my cock.

"No! Not until you scream my name," he demanded, slamming into me and spanking me at the same time.

"Unf! Gin! Please, Gin! Please let me cum!" I screamed, my back arching with sweat pouring down my body and his.

"Good boy, 'zuru," he praised and let go of my cock to continue the pounding.

Barely a minute later, I was screaming his name as hot ribbons of cum shot out over my legs and slightly exposed abdomen. Gin's seed filled me completely and had started leaking out even before he had pulled out. When he did, I whimpered at the loss but was glad that my legs were on the bed instead of the air. I wasn't sure when but at some point during the assault, the top of my outfit had been ripped open and little bruises marked my skin. Odd.

I breathed a sigh of relief when my wrists were released. I collapsed on the pillows and I was quickly joined by Gin, er, Ichimaru-taichou. I blushed a bright red and stared at the ceiling as the soreness started to set in. Suddenly, snow pale arms were around me and pulling me to an equally pale chest where I rested my head.

"Are you alright, Izuru?" he asked quietly, his accent gone.

"I-I'm fine, Ichimaru-taichou," I stuttered and cursed myself for it.

"Call me Gin when we're alone," he ordered, softly this time.

"Alright, Gin," I whispered and traced circles over his skin. There was a short pause before anything else was said.

"Izuru, do something for me?" he asked and I sat up to look at him.

"Anything," I nodded certainly.

"Take your nails, dig them in to my skin and drag them down my body," he said, a determined and serious expression on his face.

"W-What? W-Why?" I asked, confused and worried.

"I marked you in many different ways and places. I even took your virginity. Please do this to me, Izuru," he begged out the end and I bit my lower lip.

"You didn't take it. I gave it to you, Gin," I corrected and cupped his cheek.

"Please mark me," he whispered and I sighed in defeat.

I straddled him, even though every part of me hurt, and I placed my hands on his chest. Then, I dug in my nails and dragged them down his abdomen. Blood spilled out here and there but he was fine. The marks were only flesh wounds but a couple would definitely scar. When I was finished, I chewed on my lower lip as I watched Gin open his eyes.

"Marvelous," he smiled at me and I blushed a light pink.

Then, a depressing thought entered my head and I quickly slid off of him and stood. Unfortunately, my legs gave out and I hit the floor. Gin was by my side in a heartbeat and helping me up.

"Izuru, love, where are you trying to go?" he asked quietly.

"Anywhere before I embarrassed myself…it's a little late for that, though," I sighed after a short pause.

"You fell. I don't see how that's in any way embarrassing," he shrugged and helped me stand.

"It's not the falling I'm worried about," I mumbled, looking away and trying to stand on my own.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his head tilting to the side. I gave a sigh and figured honesty would be the best policy.

"Gin, I'm not going to lie to you. I…I want to be near you and my reasons have nothing to do with career advancement or wanting power. All I want…is you. My world has come to revolve around you. You are all I have wanted for some time now and…I love you. I'm in love with you and…I don't expect you to return my feelings," I sighed. At the end, my back was to him and I was holding myself. I heard Gin's sigh and I steeled myself for the rejection. However, I was taken by surprise when his pale arms slid around my waist after unzipping my dress, letting it pool at my feet.

"Izuru, you listen to me. I don't do well with emotions and I will never lie to you. So, I need to tell you something…I've never been in love before. I couldn't tell you what it feels like to love but…when I see you, my heart can't decide whether or not it wants to flutter or stop. My stomach is always in knots and I have a constant urge to make you smile. So, if I'm falling in love, it's most certainly with…you, my darling Izuru," he whispered into my ear.

I was stunned. I didn't move as he pulled off my farter belt and pulled my stockings down before helping me out of the heels. It wasn't until I was in his arms that my mind came back to reality. When we were both seated in the bath, I moved closer to him and kissed him softly.

"Were you serious when you told me that my ass is yours alone?" I asked quietly, peeking up at the snow pale beauty.

"Yes, Izuru. I want you to quit working at that would-be brothel. Only do these things for me, understand?" he asked, gently this time.

"I do but, I require something from you, too," I answered and he arched an eyebrow.

"And what do you require of me?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine.

"You must be only my lover. I'll do what you want whenever you want it," I offered and he smirked.

"Deal," he whispered.

Despite the happiness that I felt swelling with me, I had a feeling of dread as well. Somehow I knew something bad was going to happen in the future. Still, I was going to enjoy the time I had with Gin…even if it wouldn't last.

_A/N: I'm not really sure how I did with this. I'm pretty sure it had a really crappy beginning and I'm pretty sure that everyone was OOC. Eh v.v fail v.v Still, leave me a review and tell me how I did. Please no flaming or you'll receive a not-so-nice response from me. Thank you for reading. 6_


End file.
